El Primer Paso
by KenKa1804
Summary: Porque alguien tiene que tomarlo ¿No? : —Vuelve a mirarle así… —lo único que su erguida pose gritaba ahora era "peligro" "muerte" y "corre" desafortunadamente mis agitados pies no tocaban el suelo — … tomaré este Kuani y lo enterraré en lugares donde no te matará, pero te dejará el resto de tu vida deseando que lo hubiese hecho. — Uh, quizás esto fue demasiado!


**El Primer Paso**

Todos los personajes y escenarios de Naruto son propiedad intelectual de Masashi Kishimoto. Este Fan Fic fue escrito sin ánimos de lucro, cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia. Dile **NO** al plagio.

_-"..Personajes pensando..."-_

-...Personajes hablando...-

* * *

**_I. El ninja más caro que el dinero pueda comprar_**

Mi nombre es Hotaru Yamada, primer hijo varón de Ryunosuke Yamada y Murasaki Yamada, lo que significa que soy príncipe, heredero del Palacio del País de la Hierba, detrás de mi hermana mayor, por supuesto. Mi adorada hermana, es la joven más hermosa que ha engendrado nuestra tierra. Sus infinitos mechones dorados y su cara de porcelana, enmarcan dos ojos violetas más cándidos que cualquier atardecer que ningún hombre, de aquí hasta más allá de los mares que bordean el País del Rayo, hubiera visto jamás. Fue así como, después de la guerra, el Gran General Saito-sama, encontró su destino sellado bajo esa dulce mirada y cruzó todo el continente para pedir su mano en matrimonio.

Por supuesto que mi hermana, cautivada por los intensos sentimientos del General, aceptó y gracias a eso todo el país se prepara jubilosamente para la mayor celebración de la década, la boda de la princesa Tokio.

—¿Hotaru-sama? — volteo todavía sonriente ante el llamado de una de las sirvientes del palacio —. Los protectores de Su Alteza, acaban de llegar.

Claro que no todo el mundo se encuentra complacido con esta unión. Algunos protegidos de los Señores Feudales de otros países, quienes pretendían también a mi hermana, se encuentran muy molestos de hecho, y a mi padre no le cabe la menor duda de que puedan intentar algún ataque. Es por eso que, a pesar de la negativa de Saito-sama, quien asegura que su armada personal será suficiente para custodiar el palacio, mi padre no titubeó para contratar al ninja más caro que el dinero pudiera comprar, para que así no hubiera margen a ningún error. Esa sola persona bastaría para custodiar a los novios durante cada mínimo segundo de la ceremonia, pasando más desapercibido que toda una armada, pero sin dejar de ser tan letal como aquélla. Por eso que me sorprendí tan pronto ver a la persona que traían ante mí.

¿Era este el ninja más caro que el dinero podía comprar? Lo miré de arriba abajo, el tipo parecía un verdadero vago, uno anciano además. Su pelo blanco totalmente desaliñado y su hitai-ate descuidadamente cayendo sobre su ojo izquierdo, daban el aspecto de que acababa de levantarse. Por el contrario, su postura encorvada y mirada somnolienta, perdida entre las páginas de un gastado libro de tapa naranja fluorescente, se encargaban convencerme de que en realidad seguía dormido. Si no hubiera sido por el conocido uniforme de Konoha que portaba, jamás me habría creído que era siquiera un ninja.

—Hotaru-sama — entre las lamentables conclusiones que forjaba en mi cabeza respecto al extraño sujeto, mi nombre entonado en la fina voz de una joven que salía detrás del enmascarado, me devolvió a la realidad —. Me llamo Sakura Haruno. Kakashi-sensei y yo estamos a su total disposición. Nuestra prioridad absoluta es garantizar la seguridad de su familia durante la boda de su hermana —me dijo, haciendo una profunda reverencia y luego sonriéndome.

De inmediato mi corazón comenzó a latir más rápido ¡Era bellísima!

Su sedoso cabello rosa caía graciosamente a los lados de su cara sin tocar los hombros, y sus brillantes ojos verdes me hicieron tragar con dificultad por el momento. Sin embargo, fue su torneado cuerpo de Kunoichi y la ropa increíblemente ajustada que traía, lo que me hizo sonrojar. ¡Una Kunoichi! Entonces me volví a sorprender, esta vez al darme cuenta de que habían enviado a dos ninjas en lugar de uno.

Pero fue una grata sorpresa.

—¿Le importaría mostrarnos los aposentos de Tokio-sama que tendremos que vigilar? —escuché.

Carraspeé de forma que pudiera retomar mi compostura y los guié a una sección más apartada del palacio —Mi hermana no está —expliqué mientras caminábamos —. Todos están ocupados encargándose de las decoraciones para el Gran Salón —mientras nos dirigíamos al oeste por los pasillos de madera, la joven Sakura contemplaba maravillada los jardines de nuestro palacio ¡vale, que eran muy impresionantes! pero yo sólo tenía ojos para una cosa. Y esa cosa era más impresionante que el jardín de los dioses.

_—"Ese tiene que ser el culo más perfecto que he visto en mi vida"—_ me dije a mí mismo. Aquellos shorts marcaban perfectamente la silueta de sus firmes nalgas y eran tan cortos que dejaban mucho camino a mi hambrienta imaginación. Mi mano se contraía ante el deseo de apretarlo y no pude evitar pensar que esa vista valía cada centavo que mi padre hubiera pagado. Ahora que reparaba en ello, no sabía cuál de los dos ninja le había costado a mi padre la pequeña fortuna, pero —miré a mi izquierda al peligris que no había sacado la mirada de su libro ni por casualidad— a juzgar por el aspecto de ese hombre, no me extrañaría que fuera ella la ninja más cara que el dinero podía comprar. _—"Y si no lo es, con ese cuerpo en poco tiempo puede llegar a serlo"._

Mi mente divagó ante la idea de descubrir exactamente qué derechos adquiría uno al contratar a un ninja y la frase "estamos a su total disposición" hizo eco en mis acalorados pensamientos. Ella no dejaba de sonreír ¿Estaría al tanto de lo mucho que la miraba?

—Voy a cubrir este lado, Sakura — ¡Ah, así que el espantapájaros no era mudo! Hasta me asustó cuando finalmente escuché su desganada voz —. Tú puedes ir inspeccionando el Gran Salón, presiento que ahí es donde debemos poner más atención.

Ella se volteó, privándome de la deliciosa vista y yo quise derretir a aquel anciano con el pensamiento —Tiene razón —antes de empezar a caminar, ella se contuvo y le dirigió una mirada de reproche — pero no se vaya a tardar, sabe a lo que me refiero —le dijo, señalando el pequeño libro con desprecio.

Por como arqueó su ojo derecho —lo único visible de su rostro, además— nos hizo entender que estaba sonriendo de forma inocente —No te preocupes, Sakura-chan, estaré contigo en un momento. —prometió.

Sin más, la chica me dio otra reverencia y regresó sobre sus pasos hasta el Gran Salón, yo la vi desaparecer en una esquina y suspiré. —Es aquí donde mi hermana y su futuro esposo estarán durmiendo —dije de manera indiferente —. Supongo que es buena idea inspeccionar el edificio antes de que regresen —deslicé la puerta corrediza y entré a esa sección del palacio, esperando a que el tal Kakashi hiciera lo mismo. Sin embargo, tras un par de pasos a penas, lo único que supe fue que cada músculo de mi espalda ardía de dolor al encontrarme duramente estampado de una pared. Quise gritar en seguida, pero la mano enguantada del ninja me lo impidió, su otro brazo lo mantenía presionado contra mi cuello, alzando mi cuerpo algunos centímetros sobre suelo y bloqueando toda entrada de aire a mis pulmones.

—Vamos a aclarar un par de cosas ¿Te parece, _Hotaru-sama_? —yo intentaba quitarme su brazo de encima desesperadamente. Entre mis ahogados jadeos e inútiles esfuerzos, quería preguntarle qué diablos estaba haciendo, decirle no tenía idea del problema en el que se estaba metiendo pero tan sólo con un vistazo a su rostro, supe que todos los ejércitos del mundo no podrían intimidar al hombre que tenía frente a mí. En menos de un parpadeo me encontré paralizado por un ojo rojo sangre que brillaba sádicamente como si me estuviera absorbiendo el alma.

Él quitó su mano de mi boca y la deslizó por un compacto estuche que tenía atado a la pierna. De él sacó un afilado Kunai con el que sus dedos hicieron un par de increíbles piruetas antes de posarlo detrás de mi oreja, con su afilada punta rasgando la delgada piel. Abrí los ojos desmesuradamente, sin voz para gritar de dolor, temí por mi vida y empecé a temblar. Aquella no era la mirada de un hombre normal, era la mirada oscura de un demonio desquiciado y sediento de sangre ¡Kami-sama! Si no me desmayé fue un milagro.

—Vuelve a mirar _así_ a Sakura… —empezó a decir con una voz que no podía creer que perteneciera al mismo hombre encorvado que había visto tan sólo minutos atrás. Parecía de un animal de ultratumba, cuyas palabras se deslizaban como hielo por mi espalda. Lo único que su erguida pose gritaba ahora, era "peligro", "muerte" y "corre", desafortunadamente mis agitados pies no conseguían tocar el suelo — … tomaré este Kuani y lo enterraré en lugares donde no te matará, pero te dejará el resto de tu vida deseando que lo hubiese hecho.

Cuando vi el filo de la letal cuchilla, tan cerca de mis ojos, chorreante de gotas de mi propia sangre, se me olvidó hasta para qué intentaba respirar. Una acidez nefasta burbujeó por mi garganta y quise mirar a otro lado para no vomitar, pero él apretó mi cara, haciéndome gemir de dolor.

—¿Te parece que el "ninja más caro que el dinero puede comprar" bromearía con respecto a esto? —bramó con sarcasmo, obviamente irritado por haber intentado esquivarlo. Yo no podía moverme ni aunque hubiese querido, pero el tipo me "ayudó" girando mi cabeza dolorosamente de lado a lado —Eso pensé —dijo, frunciendo todavía más el ceño.

Mis sienes palpitaban intensamente y mi cuerpo temblaba sin control, aún después de haber caído sentado en el suelo, sin ninguna delicadeza, cabe resaltar. De golpe recordé como respirar y las bocanadas de aire que tomé han debido ser tan escandalosas, que si hubiera habido alguien en el pasillo de afuera, seguro habría escuchado de inmediato. Me cubrí protectoramente el magullado cuello con las manos y con el corazón desbandado, miré al hombre frente a mí. El peso de su aura asesina me provocó calambres en los hombros, algo que ni siquiera sabía que fuera posible. La atmósfera se había vuelto pesada y tóxica y yo no podía quitarle los ojos de encima. Supe de inmediato que él no mentía, si le hacía enojar, la muerte sería en definitiva el último de mis problemas.

Sin más se cubrió el ojo maligno, desapareciendo todo rastro de aquel asesino loco, pero yo no me moví. —Ah y… sea amable o ni se moleste en preparar su atuendo para el evento— ¡¿Acaso acababa de sonreír?! Por largo rato no me moví, ni siquiera cuando él hubo salido de vuelta por la puerta. Muy tarde me di cuenta de lo mojado y tibio que estaba el piso y ahora también mi elegante kimono. _—"Maldición"._

Yo sólo podía pensar en mi padre y en una cosa:

¡Por qué el Shinobi más caro que el dinero podía comprar!

.

.

Fin cap 1

* * *

**Nota de Autora**

**Holaaaa! Soy yo otra vez! sí, sí, ya sé que debería estar trabajando en smbs, pero este fic me ha dado vueltas por un tiempo. Ahora, les tengo una buena noticia y otra mala. La buena es que por fin decidí empezarlo, y pude ensamblar este capítulo, inspirándome en una trivia de Kakashi que dice que Kakashi ANBU es el personaje más caro en algunos videojuegos de Naruto y también en una escena de una película que acabo de ver, de mi super amor platónico, el bellísimo Jason Statham! *O* Su actitud Badass me dio la inspiración necesaria para la amenaza de Kakashi. (Sé que debería estar trabajando en lugar de estar viendo películas en HBO pero... es Jason Statham! *O*!)**

**La mala noticia... tengo tantos proyectos en la mano ahora mismo que es probable que no actualice esto en un bueeeen tiempo... Gomenasai! T.T**

**Como adelanto les puedo decir que lo más seguro es que los siguientes capítulos vuelvan a ser en tercera persona (esta es la primera vez que escribo en primera persona, no sé por qué, salió así y ya xD espero haberlo hecho bien). **

**No se preocupen, el título cobrará sentido muy pronto. Ah y como es obvio la influencia de Rurouni Kenshin sigue latente en mí, tomé los nombres de los novios en honor a Saito y su esposa Tokio... amo a ese lobo... *.***

**Gracias por leer, espero ansiosa sus comentarios! Follow me on Twitter!**

**(arroba)Kenka1804 :D **


End file.
